Destiny
by qudzbudz
Summary: A cross-over of my favourite book and television series including Merlin, Atlantis, Divergent, Harry Potter, Doctor Who and probably many more. It is written in the point of view of four teenagers: Abi, Noorie, Liz, and Qudz.
1. Author's Note 1

To Abi, Noorie and Liz!

Hey! Okay, so I decided to scrap most of the story that I had written because I have come up with a new plot and therefore I will alter a few of the chapters that I have already written because the plot has changed... I will post all the previous chapters that I want to be in the story and might number them differently and alter some parts in them... However it's not for all of you. Here's a layout of how I will alter them...

**Liz**: I am changing the scenery, the time-period and the people that you meet. Therefore, nearly all of your chapters will be altered, apart from a few scenes like the Dumbledore scene, which I have decided to keep. (I promise, it's a lot better. I thought it was unfair to keep you in the present day when Noorie, Abi and I are in different times.)

**Abi**: Because I have got to grips with how both you and Jason act, I have decided to cut out all the 'romantic' scenes because it would clash with upcoming chapters. I have also kept some scenes, like the time where you and Jason both first meet but I will alter some of your conversations. I will also cut out the 'dramatic forest' scene because that was a liiiiil' OTT, and I was extremely bored at the time of writing that one!

**Noorie**: Okay so nearly all your chapters are exactly how I wanted them to be, but I'm going to alter the last few of your chapters where you have 'powers' like Merlin (and the rejecting part) etc because that will interfere with the new plot line!

Don't worry, I am getting down to rewrite them IMMEDIATELY, as the plot is fresh in my mind! I promise you, it will be a lot more better than before and I don't think I could carry on the plot with the previous chapters that I have written as they clash too much with the plot line.

I am so sorry; I hope to finish by this weekend (and take the 'only two pieces of homework' thing as an advantage) By the way, I FINISHED THE POWER OF SIX! :D

Qudz xxxxxxxxxx


	2. Destiny - Chapter 1

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." - William Shakespeare.

Qudz's P.O.V

I sometimes remember things that I never knew I could remember. I sometimes have a sudden sense of Déjá Vu, and the pang of familiarity strikes me like a bullet so hard that I even doubt who I am because it seems so unreal.

I was always told by mother that I was special. That I stood out from all the rest. I don't see how constantly living in another world and forgetting to live in the present is 'special'. It's not a surprise that I drift off in the middle of a conversation, not particularly because I find it boring but just because I have better things to think about.

It's just something that makes me... me.

Noorie's P.O.V

Taking a deep breath in, I entered the small clearing and brushed off the dirt that had collected on my dress from heaving myself up the hill.

The butterflies attacked at my stomach again making it churn and I bent forwards, trying to hold my breath. Living without my family was going to be hard, and living in a place that I didn't even know was inevitably going to be even harder. Trying to keep my motivation up, I carried on walking, feeling every single stone beneath my feet dig into my soles.

I gasped for breath at the top and flopped onto the ground, noticing how the grass tickled my ears and the smell of flowers wafted up my nose. The sky was a baby blue and slowly pushed away the clouds so that a bright light of sun shone down onto my dress, my legs feeling the warmth. I closed my eyes and breathed out, the butterflies in my stomach slowly fading away.

"Are... you okay?"

I jumped and sat forward, feeling the heat in my cheeks come to surface. A boy with brown hair was sat next to me, a look of concern on his face.

Fumbling around for my bag, I stood up and smiled hastily. "Yes thank you. Sorry, I was just... having a rest..." Lowering his gaze, I bit my lip and hurried off, his eyes still on my back.

A thought then struck me. What if he was from Camelot? I needed directions and I had just missed my chance. I quickly turned around and saw a glimpse of him walking down a path I hadn't even noticed. Without even giving my brain a chance to think, I rushed after him, my dark hair stroking my face.

"Excuse me."

The boy spun around and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Er yes please. I'm looking for Camelot? I'm supposed to be working as a maid..." I noticed how his face lit up when I asked for help. He nodded his head towards the path ahead of us.

"Come with me." His voice was gentle and there was something about him that made his face glow. I studied his face for a few seconds before smiling gratefully and followed.

We were headed towards a cluster of trees, and I frowned, doubting if he really knew where we were going.

Lifting a branch, he turned around and grinned. "Ladies first."

Gracefully, I lifted up my dress and stepped through the hole. The gasp that flew out of my mouth was uncontrollable as I was looking down at a little village. I looked from house to house before laying my eyes on the striking castle in the middle.

"It's amazing isn't it?" The boy was grinning from ear to ear, as he sat down on the soft grass, gesturing for me to do the same.

"It sure is." My voice was timid and I stared at the tiny ant-like people on the ground walking so peacefully. This was so different from where I was brought up. War was the only priority there. Here, everyone seemed to be walking in unison, protraying acts that would be classed as alien in my home town.

I found myself drawing my knees to my chest pulling my long dress over my ankles and turning to look at the boy.

"What's your name?"

He tilted his head to look at me and smiled. "Merlin. What's yours?"

My heart fluttered for no imaginable reason and I took a deep breath in. I was scared he'd think my name was unusual. It's what most people usually said. It was either 'oh haven't heard that one' or just a 'nice'.

"Noorie."

"Noorie." He repeated my name as if it was a sacred spell and leaned back onto the trunk of a tree. "Such a beautiful name."

At this point, my heart did a somersault and I found myself having to draw out a quick breath to stop myself from having a heart attack.

"Thank you." I was afraid to look him in the eye in case I just melted there and then on the spot.

Disturbing my thoughts, a male voice was heard from the bottom of the hill.

"MERLIN! YOU DIDN'T CLEAN OUT THE STABLES DID YOU?"

Merlin looked over at me with wide eyes and bit his lip.

"SORRY SIRE. I COMPLETELY FORGOT." He then stood up and whispered an apology before sprinting down the path, his arms flapping in the air because of the steepness of the hill. I giggled and stood up too, brushing the grass off my legs.

My eye then caught a couple of maids rushing into the castle, and I rapidly scurried after them, not wanting to be late for work on my first day.


	3. Destiny - Chapter 2

Abi's P.O.V

A new city, the new people and of course, the new feelings. Nervous... but excited. But then nervous again... I pulled down the sleeves of my dress over my hands, and bit the inside of my cheek watching the passing villagers gawp at me... Or maybe I was just imagining that. I scuttled over to the side of the road, feeling less self-conscious and less aware of the busy crowds.

My grip tightened against my bag as a guard raced past me shouting, "Oi you stop here" to a man who wore the expression of a frightened rabbit acknowledging his death to a hunter.

Staring up at the towering building in front of me, I swallowed and crept in through the entrance breathing in and out assuring myself that this was not going to be another awkward social situation.

"Can I help you?" A man with a charitable face approached me and I looked up, biting my tongue and then fishing around in my bag for a piece of paper before handing it over to him.

"Um... my name's Abi. My uncle owned an apartment in this building... but he moved out of the area recently, and told me that I was to move in."

The man glanced at the paper and nodded, making an account of my name before leading me towards my room. Number 15.

"Thank you." I smiled at him gratefully and twisted the door knob, relieved to find that the place looked fairly decent.

I could get used to living here.

Liz's P.O.V

I opened one eye slowly and then the other before staring at the clock in dismay and then exclaiming loudly.

"SH...OOT!"

Half asleep, I dragged myself from beneath the warm covers and trudged to the iron stand where my uniform was, whilst squinting and trying to adjust to the light.

"What are you doing?" My mother peered out from her bedroom door and I raised my eyebrow at her surprisingly placid look. It would have been perfectly normal if she had just screamed down my ear saying, 'YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU LAZY GIRL'.

I paused, contemplating the situation and then sucked in my breath as a thought popped in my head.

"What... day is it?" I winced at my question in hope and she gave me a weird look... not abnormal to be honest.

"... Monday..." She paused upon seeing my confused look and then rolled her eyes. "It's the start of the holiday. I told you about ten times last night, yet you still packed your bag."

I bit my lip not remembering her mentioning anything about not going to school, but gave a sigh of relief.

"Right... Monday... holiday... okay..." I shook my head, dazed in confusion and then trailed over to my bed before snuggling in and closing my eyes.

It was only minutes later before she came back in and bellowed into my ear. 'WAKE UP!"

"I'm already awake," I grumbled and tipped myself out before brushing my teeth and slipping on a t-shirt and jeans.

Looking out of my window, I spotted the boy from next door, Harry, hiding behind a bush and I raised my eyebrow before running outside and hauling myself above the fence.

"Boo!"

Harry jolted and then rolled his eyes when he saw me. He then stood up hesitantly and glanced around before signalling for me to sit down.

"You seen it again?" I grinned at him and he dismissed my grin and nodded. "Look. Can't you see it?"

Harry was squinting his eyes at a tree and I smirked shaking my head patronizingly.

"Yeah, it's a tree Harry! They have leaves and a trunk and they make this awesome noise in the wind..."

I received a playful shove in return and he sighed before plonking himself on the grass and leaning against the fence.

"In front of the tree! Why can't anyone else see it? Sometimes when I stare hard enough I can almost see a different place..."

I patted his back playfully. "I always knew you were special Harry!"

He turned to face me and put a hand on my shoulder, widening his eyes."Liz! I'm not joking; I'm being serious!"

I searched his expression for the slightest hint of a joke but found not even a trace. "Well, I don't know what to do... I can't exactly see what you're seeing."

"But you believe me though?"

I didn't know what to say. On one hand I didn't believe him because in reality, I had only met him last month when we moved into the area, and seeing a different 'place' through a tree did seem slightly absurd... yet on the other hand, there was a part of me that was aching to believe him and he didn't seem the type to lie.

I nodded. "Yes."


	4. Destiny - Chapter 3

Qudz's P.O.V

"Qudz!"

Reality hit me like a bomb and I shot back to Earth, glancing around at the smirking faces around me.

"Did you hear what I said?" Our instructor tried to smile sweetly, but deep inside we both knew she couldn't resist wanting to throttle me. I couldn't see how she had made it into Amity.

My mind was still focused on the strange daydream that I had just witnessed. This time it was only short, but still made no sense, just as the others.

I looked down at the floor. "No Clara."

Plastering her face in a fake smile, she half glared and then turned to the rest of the group. "Right then. Today's training involves being under a simulation and we will record your reaction to various scenarios. And seeing as you have the capacity to drift off while your instructor is speaking, Qudz, you can go first."

I blew air from my cheeks and followed her into the control room, my eyes focused on the metal bed placed in the middle of the room.

"Hop on."

My hands made contact with the cold surface and I withdrew them immediately before shoving them under my arm pits to keep warm and then lying down.

My eyes trailed over the lightly coloured walls, when I immediately felt a sharp needle stab into my arm. I winced as she pulled it out and then stared at the monitor until all I could see was blur.

I was in a classroom. The walls were stone and contained large stained glass windows that made goosebumps arise on my arms. I inspected my hands and body and noticed that I was no longer lying on a steel bed, but on a chair. I felt very much awake.

_So this is what a simulation feels like_, I thought and then turned myself around to study the other students. One of the boys caught my eye and then whispered something to his friend before running over and jerking me off my chair, my hands making contact with the cold stone floor.

"Ow." My face blushed a deep red as the rest of the children guffawed at my misfortune and I turned to face the jerk who had pushed me.

If I was in Dauntless, he would be on the floor right now, bruised and battered. If I was in Candor, I would have threw a few sarcastic insults in his face and argued back. If I was Erudite, I would have warned him what damage he could have caused. If I was Abnegation, I would have put my head down and walked to my seat again but I wasn't any of them. I was Amity. The faction of peace.

I picked myself up off the floor and flashed him a smile, before walking over to him, the smile never leaving my face. "It was only an accident."

As much as I would have wanted to backchat him or throw him on the ground, I knew I would have failed the simulation, so I kept my head high and then sat down in my seat.

Suddenly, my mind whirled with fuzz and I shook my head from side to side, trying to think straight.

"Oh look, the new kid's have a seizure."

I ignored the remarks and focused on a spot on the floor, my knuckles gripped onto the desk and turning white because of the pain.

I creased my forehead and squeezed my eyes shut as the image of a tall man with a beard came into view, speaking to another woman with a stern face. "They're ready. I'm bringing them back."

Gasping, I was pulled out of the simulation and back into the control room, my forehead covered in swear beads. I ran my hands over my hair and glanced up at Clara.

"Qudz, who was that man?" Her face diverted away from the screen and to my face. I took a few seconds to respond, simply by shrugging my shoulders.

"It was going fine until you saw the man. The simulation was a bullying one; to see how you would cope under the pressure of being new. You were acting well and I was about to pull you out, when you started to act up on your own. Who was that man?"

"I swear, I don't know. I've never seen him before... so the... vision... that wasn't part of my simulation?"

Clara shook her head gravely, her eyebrows creasing in concentration. "I don't know what happened, but it was obviously a mistake with the computers. I'll get the technician to fix them later. You may go now."

I nodded and hastily jumped out of the bed, the scene of the man's words replaying in my head like a tape-recorder.

"They're ready. I'm bringing them back."

Who was he? What did he mean? Why did I hear it?


	5. Destiny - Chapter 4

Noorie's P.O.V

I awoke the next morning feeling bright and breezy, and as I pulled the sheet of cloth from the windows, I saw it reflected in the weather.

Suddenly, a distant cry could be heard and I pulled open the door, only to see the nearby villagers doing the same. What was going on?

A crowd of people rushed past me and I followed, one hand hitching my dress up so I wouldn't trip, the other trying to speed up my pace, as the men behind me were constantly telling me to hurry up.

We entered the clearing and an old woman was stood bending down in front of a powerful man, who I assumed was the King. She was keeling over and had her hands on her head, rocking back and forth.

"Please sire, please."

The King shook his head and then beckoned to the guards to take her away. It was only then when I recognised the face. My guardian...

I couldn't contain the tears that were making their way down my cheek. "MA! MA!"

The crowd turned to gawp at me and I pushed past them, feeling the heat rising into my face, but not caring. She was my everything.

Ma turned to face me her face fresh with tears as she was being held up in the guard's hands. I raced forwards and tried to pry their hands off her, but instead, Ma pushed me away.

"Noorie. It's my time. Go Noorie go. I love you. My sweet." Tears poured down her cheek and I started to sob, my hand clamped over my mouth.

"Why Ma. Why? What happened? Tell me! I can help you. MA!" My crying grew hysterical as she was taken further away from me and I clutched my stomach, wanting to run after her but didn't, knowing that both our lives would be at stake and I couldn't risk her death.

Hands then clamped mine down and halted me from running after her. With fresh tears in my eyes, I sprung around to see Merlin, holding me and upon seeing the kind-hearted look on his face, I pulled myself to him and he stood there, holding me while I broke down.

"I'm sorry." I pulled away minutes later, quite aware that I had hugged a stranger whom I had met only yesterday.

"Noorie. You have nothing to be sorry for." He paused and then grabbed my hand, leading me away from the gawping crowd and the whispers.

He led me to a small house, one similar to my own, and we entered. A girl with a honey coloured face was sitting down on a chair, and as soon as she saw me, her mouth was wide open.

Merlin stepped forward to introduce me. "Noorie, this is Gwen. You can trust her."

"Oh gosh. What happened?" Her face turned towards Merlin and still not letting go of my hand, he pulled me towards a chair.

Gwen's question remained unanswered before I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and then took a breath out, my voice appearing broken and shaky.

"That woman there... she's my guardian. She looked after me when my father was at war and my mother was ill... My mother had hired her to teach me everything that I needed to know about everything and we had gotten so close. I had even called her 'ma' meaning 'mum' from an early age." I broke off trying to keep my voice steady but failing. Fresh tears sprung from my eyes and I wept uncontrollably.

Gwen gasped in sorrow and hurried over, placing a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

I still continued. "My village was in pieces from the war. Children were dying every day. My mother had recovered, yet my father had still not returned from war. On the last day, my guardian told me that she knew of a place where I would be safe. I didn't want to leave her, or my mother but I had no choice. So I came here thinking they were safe back there. I don't understand why she came back or why she's being locked up."

I looked up at Merlin and Gwen who were exchanging glances and nodding.

"What? Tell me," I cried, urging them desperately.

"They believe your guardian isn't from here. They believe she's a... witch, who has travelled from a later age in time. They apparently witnessed her using a type of sorcery, and in Camelot... magic is punished by death."

It seemed bizarre but I believed every word, and I knew I had been right before. Ma had always kept something from me...

I stood up rapidly, my legs still feeling weak but they didn't stop me. "I don't care if she's a witch to them. She's an angel to me. And I'm getting her out of there."

Gwen shook her head. "You can't. There are prison guards everywhere. It's impossible."

I ignored her and then turned around, feeling bad. "Thank you though." And then I left the house.


	6. Destiny - Chapter 5

Abi's P.O.V

I sat down in the shade, protected from the cowering sun. Heat had always had a big impact on me; I was always the first one to be boiling hot but there was something different about this particular day. In fact, this day was probably the hottest day out of the year, yet I still hadn't experienced one ounce of heat.

Strange. But strange things could happen.

I picked up my book and began to read, my eyes skimming over every word and absorbing the new world that I had trained my brain to live in.

"You new here?" A boy with curly locks of brown hair plonked himself on the sand in front me, squinting up at the sun. "Wow it is hot," he exclaimed and then crawled towards the shade.

"It's not that hot, and yeah I am new. Only moved here yesterday." I was grateful for the company, but I really needed to know what happened next in my book.

His eyes caught me trying to sneak a look at the page and he raised his eyebrow. "You like reading?"

I nodded rapidly. "Yeah! Do you?"

He smirked and pulled a face. "Na, got no time to read the alphabet strung together in words that don't even make any sense!"

I rolled my eyes and poked him with my foot. "You've obviously never lived then."

He laughed and held out his hand. "I'm Jason! And you are?"

I returned his handshake and grinned. "Abi."

He nodded and then furrowed his eyebrows. "This might sound... totally random... but would you believe that I was from the future?"

I pulled a face and studied his expression to see if he was telling the truth. "Yes that is random, and uh... depends."

"Depends on what?"

I frowned and stared at the mountains in the distance. "Well... There isn't any pr- I guess everyone has the right to dream."

He smirked. "So you wouldn't believe me?"

"Not exactly... no," I replied slowly, both confused yet also wondering why he had asked me. "Why'd you ask?"

Jason shook his head, grinning. "No reason."

"You're weird," I said and laughed as he raised his eyebrows and pointed to my book.

"No, you're weird. You read."

I gasped mockingly. "You're weird because you don't read."

Jason pointed at my legs which were directly faced in the sun. "You're weird because your legs aren't burning."

I glanced over at my legs and realised that he did have a point; my legs were fully exposed, yet were still the same colour as my arms which were in the shade.

I shrugged and laughed. "Yeah you win."

"So... do you believe in magic?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him. "What is it with you and weird questions? And no I don't really..."

He pulled his mouth into a smirk and then stood up. "Watch this then!"

I folded my arms. "Go on."

Before I could even ask him what he was doing, he raced off in a sprint until he was just a blur in the distance before speeding up until he reached me again.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him, impressed that he wasn't out of breath. "Wow... I guess that proves that... you're a really fast runner!"

He kicked my leg lightly and I chuckled to myself, shaking my head. "If you want me to believe in 'magic' then just prove it to me! All I need is proof; I'm not exactly gullible!"

Jason pointed to my book. "I think that is making you gullible."

"Do you want me to hit you?" I glared at him and then we both burst into laughter.

He then pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it over to me. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

I unfolded it and peered at the small handwriting. No matter how hard I tried, I could not work out what the letters were.

My eyes then darted to the top right hand side of the page and I saw the symbol. Jason must have noticed the expression on my face as he grabbed the letter from me and glanced at it.

"What? It's just a symbol."

I shook my head. "But... that's just a myth."

He started to get impatient and he grabbed my arm. "WHAT is?"

"I read about it in... a book. Um... Legend states that there might be a way to time travel and that there are certain portholes that link in with the future. However, there's never been any proof so I've never believed it. Anyway, there's a myth that says that in the future, there is a school... for those who are classed as 'wizards'. And... I quote, 'the chosen 8 must travel when the time has begun'. It's basically saying that there are supposedly 8 children in the past who will travel to the future to attend this 'Hogwarts'."

Jason nodded slowly and picked up the letter. "And what do you think this is?"

I gulped. "That isn't forgery. If that letter was written in this time, it would be by ink. The letters are too similar shaped and... perfect to be in this era. I don't... know. The symbol is a different material to the paper, but hasn't been stuck on, which indicates that some sort of printing press has been used to make this... if they exist in the future."

I stared at the paper for several seconds before shuddering and then glancing up at Jason who nodded. "In the future, there are printers... that print documents like these. Loads of them. I told you, I am from the future."

I swallowed and bit the inside of my cheek. This seemed too bizarre. Yet, there was no other possible explanation.


	7. Destiny - Chapter 6

Qudz's P.O.V

I left the room, distracted and bewildered by the event that had just occurred.

It could have just been a computer error, I assured myself, but deep inside I knew it wasn't.

Nodding to the boy next in line, he parted from the room and joined Clara whilst I leaned against the wall making a mental note to search the Library later on.

...

My eyes skimmed over the unique spines of the books, keeping an eye out for my desired book

As if responding to my motive, my eyes caught a red spine with the words, 'The Unknown Truths of History'. Standing on my tiptoes, I reached up and seized it in fear of losing it from the mist of books.

I leaned against the bookshelf and sat cross-legged on the floor, turning the pages over in my hand. My eyes drifted over the long passages until I stopped at a chapter named 'Destiny?'.

'Deep in the depths of Athens in 300BC, lied a mystical story-teller. His words were only heard by the inexperienced and youthful children and as they gathered round the fire every night, their eyes widened and their mouths lay open in bewilderment at the old man's tales.

Despite the fact that it had been forbidden for the children to visit this elderly man, the truth of his stories must have been so undeniable that they grew up believing every word that he had told him, even though he was proclaimed to be a liar.

He chanted to them the possibility of the existence of portholes, tiny holes in the Earth's atmosphere that would allow one to travel to a different time. He also talked about a time-traveller, one who played an important role in history.

There was one phrase, however, that was remembered to very few even to this day. "The chosen eight must travel when the time has begun."'

I flicked over the page, eager to read the rest but was dismayed to find that the next ten pages were blank.

Could that have been the man that I had seen in my simulation? I thought about the way he had been dressed and then dismissed the thought. The man who I had seen had seemed much more present in time than in 300BC.

The quote circled in my head and I pondered about the meaning. Travel? Time? Did it mean time-travel? Was that even possible?

Tucking the book in my bag and then scanning it on the machine on the way out, I rebounded back to the Amity Compound Building and lay in bed thinking about the passage I had read.

I opened up the book again, and tried to find the story that I had been reading earlier when the door opened and I snapped the book shut, adrenaline rushing through me and making my heart freeze.

A tall broad boy had opened the dormitory door and I sighed in relief, thankful that it wasn't Clara. I didn't want to look any more weirder in front of her.

I turned to face the boy and smiled nervously. He was dressed in a black tee-shirt and black jeans, so I assumed he was a member of Dauntless. "Hi..."

"Hey. Uh... your instructor told me I'd find you here... It's Qudz right?"

I nodded slowly, not knowing why on Earth such a good looking boy was looking for me. "Yeah!"

The boy cautiously shut the door, not something an average Dauntless would do, and sat on the chair opposite me, his elbows on his knees. Fumbling in his pocket, he found a letter and handed it over to me.

His fingers brushed mine like electricity as he handed me the note and I recoiled from his touch, inhaling deeply to try and get oxygen into my lungs.

"What is it?" I peered from behind the letter and he leaned back onto the chair, folding his arms.

"Read it."

I obeyed him and my eyes slid across the page from word to word, my forehead creasing in thought. When I looked up from it, I put it down onto the bed and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What does it mean?" I inquired and he shook his head.

"I don't know. But we'll have to find out."


	8. Destiny - Chapter 7

Noorie's P.O.V

I ran out of the house, tears welling up in my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. I was going to free my Guardian and I was going to return back to my village. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to any members of my family.

Just as I had headed towards the castle, decisive and strong-willed, I heard my name was being called and glanced behind me, but still not stopping in my tracks.

"NOORIE! NOORIE!" Merlin had raced after me and caught up before stopping for a breath, placing his hands on his knees.

"Please Noorie! Don't do this," he pleaded and shook his head at my determined expression. "You'll get caught and chances are you'll end up in the cell next to her."

I shook my head. "No, Merlin, I'm sorry. I have to get her out."

Merlin's face was immediately substituted for a foreign, serious one. "And how are you planning to do that?"

I gulped and tried to look elsewhere from his face. I hadn't exactly thought about how I was going to do recue Ma; in fact I didn't even have a plan. I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know," I whispered.

He nodded and closed his eyes before opening them again and stared into mine, his brown pupils lost within my soul. "I can help you. But you have to tell no one what I'm about to do."

Blood commenced to pump through my veins and I nodded furiously. "I won't. I promise. I'll do anything."

"Good. Then we have to wait until sundown."

...

I tiptoed into the castle and then slipped into a crack in the wall as a guard marched past me and down the stairs which presumably led to the dungeons.

As quick as a flash of light, my hand gripped tightly against the medicinal cube in my hand and I aimed it at one of the stove's which the guard was heating tea on.

Merlin had warned me that as soon as I threw the cube, strange things might occur which I wasn't to worry about, and I agreed not really caring; the only thing I wanted was to free Ma.

He was right. The moment the cub left my hand, it flew into the air and then dropped like a shooting star straight into the pot. For a moment, I thought my eyes were deceiving me and then I turned to face Merlin who was standing behind me with one hand outstretched.

I gawped at the connection between his hand and the cube before giving the closest I could to grin, receiving one from him in exchange.

I impatiently watched the guards drink their tea and it wasn't long before all four of them were fast asleep on the floor, snoring like lions.

Merlin gave the signal and we crept out from the gap in the wall and headed towards the stairs. I heard a slight jingle sound only to look behind and see Merlin unhooking a key from one of the guard's belt with his eyes.

I was fascinated by his ability, but that wasn't the main event on my mind. We snuck down towards the cells and crawled past the cells, until my hand tightened against Merlin's wrist as there she was, sitting in a corner of her cell, curled up.

"Ma," I whispered urgently and she jumped, her eyes watery with tears and relief flooding her face.

"My angel. I knew you'd come."

I could see Merlin smile in the dark and my heart welled with joy at the sight of seeing Ma again. I allowed him to unlock the door and silently gestured for her to follow us.

On escaping the castle, Merlin pulled us behind a nearby tree and leaned close towards our heads.

"You won't be safe in Camelot now, I can assure you. They would have already made the connection between you two and the only possible chance of surviving is leaving... now."

I nodded gratefully even though he couldn't see my voice and observed as Ma stood up to work out our route through the hills.

I leaned close to Merlin and he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Will I ever see you again?" I pained to ask it, but I needed an answer, willing it to be yes.

I could see his smile in the dark and he drew his face to mine, cupping my chin with his hands. "Noorie, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I'd never be able to lay them off."

My heart fluttered with joy and my heart was beating as fast as a bird's wing. "I can't even describe in words how grateful I am Merlin. Thank you so much... For everything. I don't want to leave you." A lonesome tear fell down over my cheek and he stroked it away, chuckling.

"Why are you crying? Who said I'm not coming with you?" His eyes stared intently at mine and I muffled a cry of joy with my hands.

"You're... coming? But what about... Gaius... and Gwen... and everyone?" I couldn't let him come with me; I felt like I was being selfish.

"I already told them Noorie. I'm coming with you and that's final. And we will get your Ma home... your father will survive the war and I promise... your mother will be better."

Tears were already making their way down my cheek and my heart fluttered as his hand caressed it.

"I... I... love you so much... and... I've only just met you."

He grinned and pulled his face closer to mine. "Maybe fate is trying to tell us something."

I didn't have the chance to reply because my words were lost in my throat as he pulled his lips towards mine gently. A surge of electricity flew through me and I smiled against his lips before pulling away. "Let's go."

He nodded and pulled me to my feet not letting go of my hand. I walked up to Ma and held hers too and the three of us walked into the moonlight, striving to be free.


End file.
